Sneakin' Around
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Song from 'The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas' Paddison


A/N: Okay, so I am a little obsessed with the film 'The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas' That obsessed I'm attempting to write a fic like it. But I had this idea come to mind and I just had to write it. I was going to have the lyrics so you could see who which bit related to, but I didn't think it looked as nice. Anyway, please tell me what you think :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_I like fancy, frilly things  
High heeled shoes and diamond rings  
Rag time bands and western swingin'  
Sneakin' around with you_

Addison smiled, letting her fingers trail over the different material of the selection of lingerie in front of her. She needed a new set, one that would send him wild. She let her fingers trail over a silk thing and bra set, feeling the materials under her fingers tips, smiling. Addison looked for her size, taking it off the hook and placing it into her basket. She smiled, deciding to get a few other sets ready for him, and maybe a few negligees. Addison choose some different coloured lace thong and bra sets, a few more silks ones as well before moving onto the negligees. She chose a few different coloured push up ones, all lacy, leaving most revealed when worn. Addison was satisfied with what she had chosen and bought it, before going off to buy herself a new pair of shoes. _  
_

_Well I like beer and rodeos  
Detective books and dominos  
Football games and Cheerios  
And sneakin' around with you_

Pete smiled, splashing some cologne onto his face and neck, wanting to be nice for her. He pulled his shirt on over his head before sliding his feet into his shoes before pulling on his leather jacket and helmet, making his way outside to his bike and putting his helmet on. He got onto his bike, starting the engine before driving off, a smile on his face as he drove along the roads to her favourite place to set it all up for her, knowing no one would find them there. It was their spot which only the two of them knew about.

Sneakin' around with you  
Goin' around or two  
Doin' what lovers do  
Whenever they're sneakin' around

It had started not long after Addison had moved to LA. They had given in to each other and never wanted it to stop. They had decided to meet at least once a week but they needed a place which wasn't either of theirs. They had found their place while out riding on Pete's bike once. Addison had fallen in love instantly and they made it their spot, loving how it was secluded so they could make love to each other without anyone knowing.

I like lots of cash on hand  
And dirty jokes about the fuller-brush man  
I like stuff I understand  
Like sneakin' around with you

Pete grinned, laying the blanket down on the grass, Addison's distinctive smell wafting up his nose, making him grin even more. It was one of the reasons he hated to wash the blanket. She had led in it so much that it now smelt of her and he loved to sit and smell it, or cuddle up to it when he couldn't sleep. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, always. She deserved it. She was his girl and he loved her.

You know, I like a thrill that has no strings  
Friendship that don't ever change  
And laughter from the joy of things  
And sneakin' around with you

Addison got into her car and drove home, putting her bags of shopping down on her bed and choosing one bra and thong set for him. She stripped and walked into her bathroom, taking a quick shower before rubbing his favourite body lotion into her and slipping on the red lacy thong and bra set before pulling on a pair of denim shorts that showed off her tan legs and a white flowing top. She pushed her feet into a pair of flip flops before brushing her hair again and picking up her hand bag. She made her way from the house and to her car, ready to meet him.

Sneakin' around with you  
Goin' around or two  
Doin' what lovers do  
Whenever they're sneakin' around

No one knew what the two of them did. It was their little secret. So no one would suspect a thing they acted like they got on each other's nerves at times in the practice, but in truth it just really turned them both on to the point where they had jumped each other once on Pete's acupuncture table. They couldn't last and had to give in to each other. No one had seen though and they were thankful, going back to their routine at work after.

I like drive-in picture shows  
Kissin' long and lovin' slow  
Secret places lovers go  
Whenever they're sneakin' around

Pete grinned as he heard her car drive up and he leaned back against the tree, watching as she parked and got out. He smirked as he saw what she was wearing and he just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her tenderly and never let go. It was the one part he hated. He hated having to let her go. He just wished that he could hold her forever. Keep her safe with him. Never let go. She was his girl and he didn't want anyone else to have herAnd the sexy things we fantasise_  
Just makin' out in the broad day light  
And sneakin' around with you_

Ooh I like the crazy things we try

Addison grinned at Pete and placed her sunglasses on the top of her head as she locked her car and started walking closer to him. She swayed her hips a little, watching as his eyebrows raised. She slipped her flip flops off at the mat and placed her handbag down before walking over to the tree and wrapping her arms around Pete's neck, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close as they kissed sweetly. Both of them put their feelings into the kiss, holding the other close before Pete turned them around and pressed her back against the tree, lifting her legs.

Sneakin' around with you  
Keepin' it all brand new  
Gettin' the best of you  
Whenever we're sneakin' around

Pete and Addison lay in each other's arms on the mat Pete had laid out for them, gazing up at the sky. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he arm held her tightly and he placed kisses on the top of his head. They didn't want their time to end together but they knew it would and they would have to go back to reality, being apart from each other. They knew their time would come round again and maybe they'd even meet before, not able to be away from each other for two long. They seemed to be made for each other. They were in love even if they hadn't admitted it to the other._**  
**_

_Sneakin' around, that's all  
I'm gonna lay down the law  
Watchin' her rise and fall  
An' lovin' our sneakin' around  
We're just sneakin' around  
Aw, we're just sneakin'_

They had been sneaking around for just over a year and had finally given in, giving up the sneaking and coming clean about their relationship, marrying six months later, no longer having to be secretive but still taking their weekly trips to their spot, enjoying being alone.


End file.
